No me la arrebates
by Chachos
Summary: Desapariciones, asesinatos, cosas han empezado a pasar en la ciudad Magnolia.-De mi cuenta corre que lo traeré de vuelta.-¿No crees que es algo arriesgado?.-Las cosas son más divertidas si hay peligro de por medio.-¿Eres agente doble?.-Guarda silencio enana.-¿Quien es la nueva bailarina y mesera en el local de los Strauss?.[Rated M, mal lenguaje, posibles violaciones, y demás]
1. Magnolia

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capítulo I.- Magnolia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Magnolia, una ciudad ubicada en el reino de Fiore es una de las más destacadas del reino tanto por la "nobleza" de las familias de alta sociedad, la religión, entre múltiples aspectos más pero entre las cosas que más sobre salta es por ser una de las pocas ciudades que aún son rusticas._

_En una casa de una de las familias se podría decir más importantes dado a que él presidente, Jude Heartfilia, hace dos años fue postulado para ello y tomo el lugar como presidente de Magnolia, teniendo que dejar la ciudad donde vivía anteriormente. La familia Heartfilia cuenta solo con una hija única, dado que por un problema con la esposa del almirante que al dar a luz tuvo una hemorragia con la cual estuvieron obligados a retirar la matriz de dicha mujer, pasaron un par de años y Layla, esposa de Jude, murió de una enfermedad que no le lograron detectar a tiempo y esta ya se había esparcido en su totalidad, dejando a Jude viudo y a su hija huérfana de madre._

-¡Señorita Lucy!-grito una mujer que vestía con ropa de servidumbre a una rubia que intentaba salir por una de las puertas de la cocina que usaba la servidumbre para salir fuera de la casa-¿A dónde va?, su padre la está buscando.

-¡Virgo!-dijo la muchacha sonriendo nerviosamente, Lucy quien cuenta con la edad de diecinueve años, es una muchacha de estatura normal, rubia natural, con unos enormes y muy bonitos ojos cafés claros, de cuerpo envidiable por muchas de las mujeres de la ciudad de Magnolia, se podría decir que casi tiene las medidas perfectas, y claro…siendo así de bonita no podía pasar desapercibida por la mayoría de los hombres de la ciudad.

-¿Irá con la señorita Mc'Garden?.

-Sí-contestó de manera amable.

-Pero su padre ha solicitado verla señorita.

-Puede esperar un poco-dijo con algo de fastidio colocando sus manos en la cadera- además no se para que me quiere si en menos de cinco minutos me ignorara por completo como siempre lo hace por atender sus cosas como "señor presidente".

_Hubo un pequeño silencio que no duro más de cinco minutos para que la muchacha pusiera en marcha lo que estaba a punto de hacer para irse.._

-¡Señorita, su padre!-dijo Virgo mientras miraba como Lucy salía sin importarle.

-Enserio Virgo, no te preocupes no te dirá nada…solo dile que salí de improvisto a dar un paseo-sonrío al ver como la miraba Virgo-prometo volver pronto.

-Señorita…-fue lo último que dijo para verla salir corriendo por el patio mientras se perdía poco a poco a lo lejos.

_La rubia salió por una pequeña travesía que solo ella conocía por toda la casa, camino lo más pronto que sus piernas le permitían, entre las calles recibía saludos de muchas personas, ella amablemente contestaba sus saludos pero luego de excusaba con que iría a un mandado que le pidió su padre, pronto llego a una pequeña plaza en la cual habían pocas personas, miro a las parejas sonrientes que estaban ahí y se metió entre algunos arbustos hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar en el cual claramente no había nadie pero era un lugar muy bonito, al parecer las personas no sabían de su existencia, ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la llamaban, bueno claro que se dio cuenta mucho después de que la tocaran por ambos hombros._

_Dio un pequeño grito de asombro y susto, pero el susto se fue de inmediato al notar que se trataba de su mejor amiga, Levy Mc'Garden. _

-¡Levy!-grito la rubia viendo como su amiga se reía-¡no vuelvas hacer eso, me asustaste!.

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara Lu!-rió divertida, Levy era una chica de estatura baja y complexión delgada, su cabello era color azul claro, corto y melenudo, siempre lleva una cinta para que su fleco no caiga por su frente-¿porqué te tardaste tanto Lu?.

-Perdón, pero es que Virgo me descubrió y me empezó a echar todo un choro de que mi papá quería hablar conmigo y no sé qué más cosas, por eso llegue tarde-dijo mientras le correspondía a un abrazo que Levy le daba.

-No te preocupes-comento Levy-por cierto, ya me han informado que llegaron las nuevas ediciones de unos libros muy buenos~.

-¿Enserio?-cuestiono emocionada la rubia, Levy asintió-¿y que esperamos?, ¡vamos!.

_Dicho eso, ambas muchachas salieron corriendo de la plaza para dirigirse a la librería en busca de aquellos libros que buscaban._

_Por otro lado de la ciudad, en el centro para especificar se encontraban caminando dos muchachos, uno más alto que otro, uno de ellos, el más bajo de estatura, tenía el cabello color rosa, algo que lo caracterizaba en toda la ciudad, sus ojos eran de color jade, traía consigo un pantalón color beige, con unos botines color negro por fuera, una camisa de color gris claro casi blanco y por último una bufanda blanca con líneas que formaban cuadros, __él otro muchacho que era más alto, tenía el cabello negro como la noche y algo alborotado, algunos mechones caían por su frente y cubrían una cicatriz que tiene en el costado derecho de su frente, sus ojos eran de un color gris intenso y poco común, en su cuello se ve que lleva una cadena de plata, la cual lleva una cruz en forma de espada igual, de plata, su ropa era prácticamente igual a la del chico de pelo rosa a excepción de su camisa, que era de color negro._

-Oye Gray-ese era el nombre del chico de los ojos grises.

-¿Qué quieres Natsu?-contesto con algo de irritación él pelinegro, debido al calor sofocante que hacía.

-¿Para qué crees que nos hayan citado?-Gray movió sus hombros en señal de no saber nada.

-Pues, para que nos hayan citado a todos los cuarteles debe ser algo importante-contestó Gray- lo que no entiendo…¿Por qué tenemos que presentarnos una hora antes?-sacó su celular y miró la hora-aun falta una hora para que nos presentemos a la hora acordada.

-Oh eso-rió el pelirrosa- es que quería pasar a comer antes a uno de los puestos que hay en la plaza que esta frente al cuartel donde nos citaron.

-¡Pero si acabas de comer!...no, comer no ¡tragaste como cerdo!-exclamo el pelinegro.

-¡Pero aun tengo hambre!-grito Natsu- no fue suficiente los nueve platos de guisado que comí porque le tuve que dar a Happy uno.

-¿Aún vive ese gato?-Natsu asintió-me sorprende que ese gato estando contigo aun siga con vida.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir calzoncillo-man?-cuestiono retadoramente Natsu.

-¡Tómalo como quieras!-dijo él pelinegro arrogante-además ya llegamos a la plaza que querías, en lo que tu tragas como cerdo yo iré a comprar algo frío.

-Estaré en el puesto de ramen o en el de tacos, dicen que esos tacos son buenísimos.

-Claro…en fin, nos vemos en un rato-sin más que decir Gray tomo una ruta diferente a la de Natsu, buscando a uno de esos señores que traen consigo un carrito, de los que venden paletas de hielo, raspados, nieves y más derivados de cosas con hielo.

_Mientras Gray caminaba, buscaba algo de dinero entre sus bolsillos, en verdad necesita algo muy pero muy frio, camino un poco al centro de la plaza buscando un buen vendedor de helados hasta que encontró uno que era tal cual buscaba, se apresuró tan rápido a ir por ese dichoso helado que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, simplemente soltó un "perdón" de manera seca, pero al ver que no emitían palabra y alzo la vista y entonces la vio, una joven no muy alta ni baja de estatura, de delgada figura pero de voluptuoso cuerpo y de cabellos celestes largos hasta por la cintura con las puntas un poco rizadas y ojos azules, al parecer era nueva en la ciudad pues no recuerda haberla visto antes, quedo anonado por varios minutos por lo que sus ojos veían…tenia tanto…mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien…que llamara tanto su atención en segundos…pero todo pensamiento se fue interrumpido al notar que la muchacha de cabellos celestes ya no estaba_, _igual se le había hecho raro, pues la muchacha no dijo nada, otra en su lugar hubiera hecho un escándalo o pancho mundial o hasta se le hubiera insinuado a él, pero no está vez no fue así._

_El tiempo pasó rápido que faltaban pocos minutos para que fueran a donde habían sido citados, Natsu dejo el local donde se encontraba y buscaba a Gray con la mirada, pues había tardado y eso era raro en el chico de ojos grises, así que decidió caminar un poco para buscarlo, hasta en un descuido y ya se había ido dejando solo a Natsu, ante ese pensamiento que era un 70% acertado, Natsu se molesto y comenzó a caminar como una bestia enfurecida, sin mirar por donde pasaba o a quienes empujaba, no hasta que sintió que alguien se estrellaba en su pecho, el molesto soltó un gruñido y escucho un quejido de dolor, bajo su vista un poco para ver la cara al estúpido que se había estrellado contra él, pero no encontró nada de lo que pensaba, si no unos grandes y hermosos ojos color avellana acompañados por unos largos y lisos cabellos rubios._

-auch...-se quejo la rubia sobando su nariz.

**_To be continued..._**

**_._**

* * *

_**¡Holo!**, -le lanzan cosas y se esconde atrás de una mesa(?)-, si ya se que doy mucha lata publicando fanfics, pero es que...¿que le hago?, ¡las ideas llegan solas y yo solo escribo!, y bueno siendo honesta esto es algo nuevo mezclado con algo que ya tenía antes, en fin, lo dejo a su criterio, y por cierto...¡Coqueta volvió a mi! -llora de felicidad como nena (?)- ya puedo escribir más agusto en word xD, nevermind ignoren eso, so...así que espero sus REVIEWS, recuerden que son importantes y me motivan a seguir continuando con la historia~, so ya ahora si me retiro xD._

_**Ch**achos_


	2. El nuevo

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_._**

_**Capítulo II. El nuevo****  
**_

_******.**_

_******.**_

_Después de ese pequeño "choque", que se había presentado Natsu aún miraba a la rubia la cual sobaba su nariz._

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-cuestiono Natsu agachándose un poco para estar a la altura de la rubia y no muy cerca, pero si a una cercanía que era bastante para un desconocido.

-Sí-seguía sobando su nariz la rubia- ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?-cuestiono de manera molesta, alzo un poco su vista encontrándose con la cara de un completo desconocido a treinta…no veinticinco centímetros de la de ella.

-¿Fijarme yo?-cuestiono Natsu algo extrañado por el comportamiento de la rubia, acto seguido frunció el entrecejo- creo que estás mal rubiecita, la que debería fijarse por donde va es otra.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?, eras tú el que se atravesó en mi camino-protesto la rubia.

-Pues yo no iba ocupado como lelo en el celular-dijo de manera burlona viendo el celular blanco en el suelo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a la rubia un poco desafiante.

-No voy a dejar que un extraño me venga a dar sermones de cómo debo y no debo ir por la vía pública-reprocho la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Si hubiera una ley con respecto a eso créeme que yo mismo te metería bajo arresto-refunfuño él pelirrosado.

-¡Asshh!-dijo con fastidio la rubia- no sé porque tengo que perder mi valioso tiempo con alguien tan arrogante y molesto como tú-comento molesta la rubia mientras pasaba por un lado del pelirrosado dispuesta a irse.

-Yo tampoco debería perder mi tiempo con una niña malcriada y caprichosa-comento Natsu.

-¿¡Que!?-grito la rubia deteniéndose a medio metro del chico mientras lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, odio la mueca de arrogancia que el chico le había dado cuando ella se volteo- no sabes con qu-…-fue interrumpida al escuchar que la llamaban

-¡Señorita Lucy!-saludo un hombre de edad un poco avanzada que no sobrepasaba los cincuenta, venía un poco agitado, y vamos que solo corrió un poco, pero el sofocante calor hacía que luciera como si hubiera corrido kilómetros.

-¿Eh, que sucede Ruperto?-cuestiono la rubia al ver al hombre.

-La señorita Mc'Garden está preocupada por usted, dice que solo le quito los ojos de encima y en cuestión de segundos ya no la vio y pues…ya sabes como es.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Levy?-cuestiono la rubia, el hombre había dicho que estaban en el auto que el conducía así que abandonaron el lugar dejando completamente solo a Natsu, el cual miró la hora y se exalto un poco.

-¡Cinco para las tres!-grito horrorizado mientras comenzaba a correr-¡el lugar está cruzando la calle, así que no debo preocuparme pero de todos modos debo darme prisa!-comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque técnicamente sí, si no llegaba a tiempo su integridad física sufriría las consecuencias, cruzo la calle como pudo hasta llegar del otro lado donde se encontraba el lugar donde los habían citado, y justo cuando subió unas escaleras de concreto para llegar a la entrada principal choco con alguien más pero esta vez de manera brusca-¡Fíjate imbécil!.

-¡Idiota!-protesto la otra persona.

-¿Gray?.

-¿Natsu?-ambos se miraron y luego sus caras palidecieron.

-¡La junta!-gritaron horrorizados mientras se reponían y entraban corriendo al edificio, pasaron por un enorme pasillo y subieron escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y pasaron por una puerta enorme en donde se encontraba un hombre canoso, muy bajo de estatura, este se encontraba de espaldas a ellos viendo por la ventana que daba la vista hacía lo que era parte de Magnolia-¡Permiso para entrar, señor!-dijeron Gray y Natsu al mismo tiempo, tomando una pose derecha y colocando sus manos derechas en parte de su frente, en forma de saludo, el hombre volteo a verlos e hizo una señal y estos bajaron sus manos.

-¡Oh, Natsu, Gray!-los nombro el hombrecillo-pensé que no llegarían a tiempo, incluso llegaron antes que Erza-sonrió el hombrecillo.

-¡Vamos al grano viejo!-grito Natsu mirando al hombrecillo.

-¿Para qué nos has citado una hora antes a nosotros?-cuestiono Gray cruzado de brazos y recargado en un librero.

-¿Uh?-Natsu miró detrás de uno de los tantos libreros que había ahí- viejo, ¿Quién es ese?-señalo a un muchacho alto, de la misma estatura de Gray él cual volteo a ver a donde señalo Natsu, en si el chico era de la misma estatura de Gray, piel aperlada, cabello negro sumamente largo, con muchas perforaciones, ojos rojo carmín y por último ropas que lo hacían ver como chico rudo.

-Esperen un poco más mocosos-comento el hombre- necesitamos que Erza esté presente.

_Nat_su _y Gray suspiraron resignados, se miraron entre ellos y después miraron al otro sujeto,_ _y como si las palabras que les había dicho el hombrecillo fueran mágicas, por la puerta entro una mujer de la estatura de Natsu, de larga cabellera de un rojo escarlata recogida en una coleta, con un uniforme parecido al de Nats_u y _Gray_, _con excepción de que este era un azul marino en su totalidad, hizo un saludo idéntico al que los anteriores dos muchachos._

-¡Scarlet presente, señor!-dijo la pelirroja, el hombre le hizo una misma señal a la que hizo a Natsu y Gray, la pelirroja al igual que los otros dos, miró al joven de ojos rojos y cabello largo-¿A qué se debe que nos cite una hora antes de la reunión, señor?.

-Bien mocosos, como verán tenemos a alguien más presente entre nosotros-Erza solo afirmo mientras que Natsu y Gray pusieron una mirada llena de sarcasmo de "no me digas…", el anciano carraspeo un poco la garganta y volvió a retomar la palabra- por favor preséntate-pidió amablemente.

El muchacho soltó una risilla algo rara para los presentes, dio un paso al frente, dejo sus pies levemente abiertos posicionándose derecho, coloco ambas manos detrás de sí y saco un poco el pecho-Gajeel Redfox, veinte años, 1,85m, soltero, y listo para servirle, señor-termino de presentarse finalizando de nuevo con aquella risilla-gehee~.

-_"¿Redfox?...su apellido me es familiar…¿pero de donde?-_pensaba el chico de cabello rosa.

-Maestro. -se hizo presente la voz de Scarlet- ¿a qué se debe todo esto?.

-Bueno, cómo verán Gajeel es nuevo en este escuadrón-el trío miró al ancianillo mientras se acomodaba en su silla giratoria, recargando su espalda y preparándose física y mentalmente para lo que se aproximaba- viene del internado Phantom.

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron los tres jóvenes que se encontraban en el despacho, mientras el hombrecillo con dos de sus dedos frotaba su sien.

-Ya sé que van a mencionarme lo del suceso con Phantom hace tiempo, pero tienen que entender que…

-¿Tenemos que entender el hecho de esperar un nuevo ataque hacía nosotros, otra vez?-cuestiono Gray.

-Fullbuster, déjame terminar-dijo severamente el anciano, el nombrado solo asintió.

-Bueno-comento Scarlet- él maestro alguna razón debe tener…

-Correcto, no esperaba menos de ti Erza.

-Ve directo al grano viejo-comento el de cabello rosa- _"¡Claro, es el tipo de Phantom!, por eso se me hacía conocido de alguna parte…aunque estoy completamente seguro de haber escuchado su apellido en otro lado…¡Claro, Igneel debe saber!"-_pensaba Natsu para sí mismo mientras miraba de reojo a Gajeel.

-Gajeel está aquí para aliarse con nosotros-dijo en un tono de voz tan serio, pues posiblemente estos pensarían que estaría bromeando o algo por el estilo-tiene mucha información que podría sernos útil.

-¿Cómo qué tipo de información?-cuestiono Erza cruzada de brazos, si él tipo este quería aliarse con ellos por lo menos tenía que mostrarse convincente.

-Gehee~-rio el pelinegro- dime Scarlet -la nombrada lo miró y Redfox sonrió altaneramente cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho- ¿quieres las localizaciones en donde ha estado Fernández?.

_Scarlet ensancho sus ojos ante la sola mención del apellido "Fernández", ella ha llevado a cabo su búsqueda por mucho tiempo…¡años!, se atrevía a decir y en todo ese trayecto ni una sola pista del susodicho, ¿cómo alguien como Redfox podría saberlo?._

-O también se donde se encuentra el paradero de Silver al igual que toda la base de Tártaros…-siguió sonriendo al ver como Fullbuster lo miraba con la sola mención de Silver.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que esa información sea concreta?-cuestiono Scarlet.

-Porque yo tengo todos los historiales de cada una de esas cosas y muchas más –se hizo presente la voz del hombrecillo nuevamente- después de que Phantom se deshiciera, yo personalmente le pedí todo este tiempo a Gajeel que buscara ciertas ubicaciones con las que nosotros no podíamos dar.

-Entonces…¿todo el tiempo que estuvimos buscando rastros de estas personas Gajeel ya iba como diez pasos delante de nosotros?-cuestiono Natsu.

-Gehee~.

-Digamos que sí, pero igual era mejor que todos trabajáramos, pues si nosotros no conseguíamos información este chico –señaló a Gajeel- ya contaba con la que nos hacía falta.

-¿Y Laxus? –cuestiono Scarlet, pues antes que ellos se encontraba la opinión de su nieto.

-Él está enterado de esto y lo vio todo del lado convincente, así que acepto, además él ahora se encuentra fuera de Magnolia, en dos días regresa.

-Bueno, entonces no nos queda más que decir –argumento Gray parándose al lado de Natsu y Erza.

-En todo caso tú decides viejo.

-Tengan en cuenta que ustedes son los únicos de este escuadrón en los que confío y por eso les comento esto –hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a tomar la palabra- pueden retirarse…sin saludo ni nada, simplemente vayan afuera e informen que ya me dirijo para la explanada.

-Esperen -hablo Gajeel llamando la atención de los presentes- en vista de que Makarov confía en ustedes, me veo obligado a decirles sobre el atentado que está planeado el día de la inauguración del nuevo local de los Strauss.

-¿Qué clase de atentado?-cuestiono Makarov.

-Iba a decírselo en privado, pero me vi en la necesidad de comentarlo para que planeen una estrategia -los demás comenzaron a poner atención a lo que Gajeel decía- los sujetos de oración seis están planeando atentar cuando el presidente y su hija corten el liston de inauguración, en si es un atentado contra el presidente y el blanco es su hija.

-Entonces no se hable más del asunto, en la junta de ahorita, planificaremos una buena estrategia para poner a salvo al presidente y a su hija –dijo Makarov mientras salía de su despacho dejando a los demás dentro en un ambiente poco incomodo.

-Redfox-se hizo presente la voz de Scarlet, el nombrado la miro no muy seguro pero no lo demostraba.

-¿Qué sucede Scarlet?.

-Bienvenido –dijo extendiéndole la mano al pelinegro, este algo extrañado sin dejarlo mostrar, acepto e igual estrecho su mano con la de Scarlet.

-Solo has tu trabajo como se debe –argumento Fullbuster mientras salía del despacho dejando a los demás.

-Gehee~, no tienes que decírmelo.

.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

holo, siento que no sea tan largo, pero ando apresurada xD, en fin espero sus sensuales reviews :3, me retiro, nos leemos pronto~

_**Ch**achos._


	3. Invitaciones

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Capítulo III. Invitaciones_**

**_._**

**_._**

-Oye, escuche que los Strauss abrirán un nuevo local -dijo Lucy llamando la atención de Levy-¿será cierto?.

-Efectivamente es cierto Lucy~ -contesto la peli azul-de hecho estamos cerca del nuevo local.

-Wow, no sabía que estuvieras tan bien informada-dijo la rubia.

-Bueno, ya sabes que mi familia maneja una editorial y me deja saber muchas cosas -sonrió mientras jalaba del brazo a la rubia y se dirigían a echar un vistazo a el nuevo local de los Strauss.

_No muy lejos del centro en un local de dos pisos se encontraban camiones de carga dejando mesas, sillas, muebles entre más cosas mientras los hombres que dejaban los muebles dentro del local recibían indicaciones de una muchacha albina, de ojos azules, muy linda para deleite de aquellos hombres._

-¿Esto está bien por aquí?-cuestiono un hombre a la muchacha albina recibiendo una sonrisa como aprobación.

-¡Ahh Mirajane es tan linda!~-se escuchó a un grupo de muchachos que rondaban por ahí.

-Disculpe señorita Strauss -llamaron a la albina- ¿podría contestarnos algunas preguntas?.

-Por supuesto que sí -contesto amablemente la albina-cualquier entrevistador es bienvenido a los locales Strauss.

-Muchas gracias señorita Mirajane -decía el entrevistador mientras tomaba asiento al mismo tiempo que la mencionada y después sacaba una pequeña grabadora -y díganos por favor, ¿Qué se siente abrir nuevamente un local?.

-Bueno pues, debo decir que un poco de nervios dado que es algo así tipo como "nueva sensación" en la ciudad y pues para poder saber si los clientes les gustara el lugar si me hace poner un poco nerviosa -termino entre risas.

-¿Pero porque el estar nerviosa?, si tenemos entendido que los Strauss siempre se han dedicado a abrir locales de entretenimiento y siempre les va bien.

-Bueno solo he de decir que es por el hecho de que esta vez lo haremos sin ayuda de nadie más que la de mis hermanos y yo -termino diciendo mientras sonreía.

-Y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría decirnos de que tipo de eventos o cosas habrá en su nuevo local?.

-Eso es una sorpresa -termino diciendo animadamente la Strauss -bueno, si no es mucha molestia creo que es todo lo que debo responder ya que mi hermano no tardará en llegar.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo señorita Strauss-dijo el hombre que la entrevistaba mientras se iba por ahí perdiendo entre la gente.

-De nada, espero verlos pronto en la inauguración del local-termino diciendo la Strauss mientras miraba como aquel reportero se perdía entre las personas.

**_#_**

_Por el otro lado del centro, en una de las plazas se encontraban caminando cierto peli rosado en compañía de un pelinegro, iban compitiendo entre sí en lo que fuera, tenían una relación amigo/rival así que podrán imaginar que hasta pelean por saber quién se sacó el moco primero, después de una de sus tantas peleas tontas fueron más a paso lento en la plaza hasta que el pelinegro rompió el hielo._

-Oi, Natsu –el nombrado lo miró- respeto todas las decisiones del viejo pero, ¿crees que esto es lo correcto?.

-¿Lo dices por Gajeel? –cuestiono el pelirrosa viendo como su amigo asentía- pues, no sé, algo me dice que trata de acoplarse después de todo lo del conflicto con Phantom, además si fuera otra cosa, no nos hubiese dicho lo del atentado que planea oración seis, que se supone que es mañana, y aparte no nos habría dado las ubicaciones de donde ha estado Jellal y tampoco nos habría dicho lo de tu pa…bueno ya sabes de Silver.

El pelinegro tenso la quijada con la sola mención de Silver –Tienes razón en eso…además –hizo un pequeña pausa- él viejo nos ha enseñado a no ser rencorosos, y puede que el sujeto este Gajeel si quiera cambiar…¿Qué habrá pasado con el resto de los de Phantom?.

-Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas en Phantom solo contaban con una mujer, que dicen que era la más inteligente y fuerte, que igualaba a Erza, pero pues quien sabe…supongo que después de la disolución de Phantom todos tomaron algún camino distinto.

-Puede ser –comentó Gray con sus manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón.

-¡Natsu, Gray! –les llamo una voz femenina que ellos conocían.

-Mira –dijeron los dos en modo de saludo.

-¿Qué hay? –los saludo amablemente la albina.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono el pelinegro.

- Nada en especial, los vi que pasaban por aquí –dijo sonriendo- y vine especialmente para entregarles esto personalmente –sonrió mientras les entregaba un sobre a ambos chicos- es una invitación personal para la inauguración de nuestro nuevo local que se dará mañana y quise invitarlos.

-Gracias Mira~ -dijeron ambos mientras tomaban dichas invitaciones.

-Por cierto, no he visto a Erza, ¿podrían entregarle una de mi parte? –les entrego la invitación que iba dirigida a Scarlet- díganle que la estaré esperando.

-Claro –comento Natsu tomando la invitación de Erza- nosotros le decimos de tu parte.

-Bueno, los veo mañana chicos –se despidió la mayor de los Strauss mientras se iba- los espero mañana sin falta chicos.

-Claro –dijeron ambos mientras miraban como se iba la nombrada al otro lado de la calle.

-Oye, esto nos servirá para mañana –comento Gray- con estas invitaciones nos haremos pasar por civiles comunes, podremos estar más cerca del presidente y podremos ver de dónde comenzara el atentado y también veremos si las coordenadas que nos dio Gajeel coinciden del todo.

-¡Claro, y obvio mañana el viejo también estará y todo saldrá mejor de lo que lo planeamos! –dijo enérgicamente el pelirrosado, pero sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en la mayor de los Strauss, la cual estaba platicando amenamente con un tipo al que conocían- oye, ¿Mira está con Gajeel?.

-¿Qué cosas dices? –poso su mirada hacía donde miraba Natsu, y efectivamente así era, Mirajane quien hablaba amenamente con Gajeel- ¿de qué hablará con él?.

-Le dio una invitación –dijo Natsu con un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿¡Eeehh!? –grito Gray, pero mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió de ver a la chica con la que choco accidentalmente en la plaza, ¿Por qué estaba con Mirajane, y más importante ¿¡porque también estaba con Gajeel!?.

-¡Eehh! –exclamo Natsu llamando la atención de Gray- si no mal recuerdo, esa chica, es la que estaba en Phantom.

-¿Bromeas?, tu ni podrías recordarla ya que yo fui quien tuvo el enfrentamiento con ella y no tu, y en todo caso si fuera ella…_¿cambiaria tanto de un tiempo para acá? –pensó para sus adentros- _Oi Nats…¡Natsu! –le grito al ver que ya no estaba a su lado y más aun al verlo cruzar la calle para ir con Mira y compañía.

-¡Eeeeh, Gray! –le grito Natsu desde el otro lado de la calle- ¿¡Vas a venir o no!?.

Natsu podría jurar que los ojos de Gray parecían pistolas apuntando hacia él –Ya que –resoplo Gray colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y listo para cruzar la calle.

-Hasta que vienes hielo con patas.

-¿Qué mierdas pretendes sesos de lava? –le cuestiono de mala gana.

-No seas idiota –contestó Natsu quien se acerco ahora por completo a donde estaba Mira con Gajeel.

-Hola de nuevo Natsu –sonrió la mayor de los Strauss- ¿sucede algo?, Gray -dijo en forma de saludo.

-No mucho, solo que vimos a Gajeel y pasábamos a saludar –comento Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Vaya, vaya –comento Mirajane entre risas- no sabía que se conocieran.

-Bueno, ya sabes nos gusta socializar –dijo Natsu.

-¿Perdón? –Se hizo presente la voz de Gray- de hecho yo fui arrastrado por ti hasta aquí.

-Ni te quejes porque bien que te dejaste arrastrar hielo andante.

-¡Cierra la boca brasa parlante!.

-Vaya, vaya ustedes sí que no cambian a pesar de que pasan los años y algunas cosas no cambian –comento Mirajane entre risas- bueno, yo me retiro Natsu, Gray, los veo después –comenzó a irse pero se detuvo y miró a los otros dos- Gajeel, Juvia –los nombrados la miraron- los veo más tarde ¿sí?.

-Como sea –Mustio Gajeel y la peliazul asintió sonriéndole para ver como se retiraba ahora si la albina.

_Una vez que Mirajane se fue, un silencio algo incomodo se formo, Natsu miraba a Gajeel al igual que Gray hacía lo mismo y entre ratitos miraba de reojo a la peliazul, en cuanto Gajeel y ella se dieron la vuelta para irse, pero la voz de Natsu los detuvo._

-Hey –les llamo Natsu, pero ninguno de los otros dos hablo, solo se miraban entre sí.

-¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono la peliazul en vista de que Gajeel no decía nada y esté mismo solo miraba a Natsu y Gray como si sus ojos rojos fuesen dagas.

-Vayamos a tomar y comer algo… -hablo por fin Natsu, aunque con tal propuesta tanto los ojos de Juvia y Gajeel se ensancharon.

-¿Hablas enserio…Salamander? –Él pelirrosado asintió.

-¡Nosotros invitamos! –dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Gray ya sin tener opción solo asintió ante la respuesta de Natsu –De todos modos tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas –dijo con su típico tono de voz despreocupado y posando sus ojos grises sobre Redfox y Juvia, aunque un poco más en esta última.

_Gajeel y Juvia se miraron entre sí por unos momentos, dudando un poco al querer responder o simplemente irse de ahí, pero Juvia le dedico una mirada a Gajeel que solo él entendía._

-Está bien…aceptamos…

**_#_**

_La tarde había pasado rápido y con ella llego la noche. Natsu y compañía habían decidido cenar en un restaurante llamado el "Arrecife", que en vez de tener mariscos era un tipo de buffet. Pasaron platicando de cosas triviales, como que, que había pasado con Phantom Lord, y cuál era la razón por la que Gajeel quería aliarse con ellos, algo que tuvo que hacer Redfox fue improvisar para desviar un poco el tema, no quería hablar de eso, no ahora._

-Y entonces, ¿Juvia cierto? –Dijo Natsu, la peliazul asintió- ¿Qué es lo que haces?, quiero decir ¿a qué te dedicas?.

-Bueno, Juvia estudia en la universidad –Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Genial! –exclamo Dragneel.

-¿Y qué estudias? –cuestiono ahora Gray.

-Juvia aun no lo decide del todo, puesto como recién hice el cambio de escuela estaré tomando de mientras los cursos de remediales.

-Ya veo –dijeron Dragneel y Fullbuster.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que Juvia y yo nos retiremos –se hizo presente la voz de Gajeel- tenemos que descansar y recuerden mañana lo de el local de los Strauss.

-Cierto, yo debo irme tengo algo que hacer –comento Gray mientras se levantaba de la mesa- nos vemos después –fue lo último que dijo para salir del restaurant.

-Me agrado charlar con ustedes, pero igual debo irme –comento Natsu con su sonrisa típica, se levanto de su silla al igual que Gajeel y Juvia, los tres salieron del restaurant pero se fueron en distintas direcciones.

**_#_**

_Esa misma noche, en el lago que estaba dentro del bosque, había un muchacho sentado en sobre el pasto y una pequeña fogata a su lado dejando ver poco sus facciones o de quien se tratara, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no pensaba que alguien fuera a ir a ese lugar, eran tan profundos que en su mente solo había una muchacha, una linda muchacha de lindas facciones, ojos azules y un lindo cabello blanco. El muchacho soltó un suspiro pesado, ¿Por qué habría decidido dejarle sin decir nada?, aun no lo sabía…pero aun así no había día en el que no dejara de pensar en ella, y la verdad era que la extrañaba y mucho, desde que ella se fue no había día en que siempre se sintiera solo, incompleto…_

_Unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura tomándolo por sorpresa, en lugar de defenderse con su arma solo aparto aquellos brazos que lo habían rodeado. Se giro un poco para ver quién era o que pasaba._

-Perdón... –escucho que era una voz femenina- discúlpame, te confundí con otra persona –dijo entre risas tratando de ocultar la pena que sentía.

-No…está bien… -fue lo único que dijo, pero al sentir que la muchacha se alejaba las palabras salieron solas- una señorita como tú no debería andar sola por estos lugares…

-Lo sé…pero no me puedo esperar –fue lo único que dijo entre risas mientras se alejaba.

_El chico no pudo decir nada, dado que ella ya se había ido y la traviesa luz de la luna no le dejo ver quién era, solo atino a ver que su cabello era rubio y lacio, y si su visión no le fallaba…sus ojos eran color chocolate…le entro la curiosidad de querer ir tras la muchacha y preguntarle su nombre._

-¿Pero en qué cosas piensas Natsu Dragneel? –se dijo así mismo mientras se volvía a sentar en el suelo.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**holo!, siento mucho en tardar actualizar este fanfic, perdon de veras D:, pero espero que les haya gustado esté cap c:, en fin chachos debe retirarse, muero de sueño xD (caminar todo el centro de guanajuato no es divertido...bueno si xD), en fin, chachos los ama :'3.**_

_**PD: un poco de Nalu indirecto al final no hace daño :P**_

_**Ch**achos**.**_


	4. Presidente y su Hija pt I

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

**_NA: Sí...miraba los chicos del barrio cuando hacía esto, ¿algún problema? -no se escucha ni pio (?)- así me gusta...bueh ahora el fic!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo IV.- Operación: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T.E. y su H.I.J.A_**

**_Pt. I_**

**_._**

**_._**

_A ambas muchachas salieron a pasear por las calles del centro viendo las tiendas para ver que compras realizaban, por otra parte en un pequeño puesto se encontraban un muchacho moreno muy alto de largos y alborotados cabellos negros, de ojos rojizos con tres perforaciones arriba de ambas cejas, vestía pantalón de mezclilla azul oscura con unos botines algo toscos que iban por fuera de su pantalón, también tenía una camisa color roja y por ultimo encima una chaqueta de cuero negra dándole el típico aire de chico "rudo y sensual", mientras que aun lado de él se encontraba una joven que le llegaba como veinte centímetros debajo de su hombro, ella era de largos cabellos azules bueno no hace falta mencionar que se trataba de Gajeel y Juvia, ella vestía un pantalón azul claro de mezclilla "entubado" que mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas, con unos zapatos de tacón color negros, y por último una blusa color blanca con delgados olanes haciendo juego con una chamarra de mezclilla azul marino, ambos se encontraban viendo los locales pequeños del lugar puesto que donde vivían con anterioridad no es que no fuera una ciudad grande, si no que estaban cansados de vivir en la misma rutina diaria y se les presento una nueva y muy buena oportunidad de nuevo a ambos que no iban a desaprovechar._

-"_Este me gusta para ti Gajeel". _-Pensó la peli azul sonriendo mientras miraba una pulsera de esas que se amarran con dos o tres nudos, era color negra, estaba hecha de cuero y en el centro tenía una tira de mecate de color metal que formaba como una trenza.

-Solo paga si la vas a comprar -Dijo el pelinegro algo fastidiado, llevaban alrededor de media hora o más en el mismo puesto y la peli azul nomás no se decidía que llevar, era algo raro ya que la conocía a la perfección y ella era de que si algo le gusta lo compra y ya.

-Solo espera un poco Gajeel –Contestó Juvia.

-Mujer te conozco y no eres de esas mujeres, a lo mucho que te has tardado en algunas de tus compras solo son diez minutos -Dijo el chico de las perforaciones ya con más fastidio notable en la voz.

-Es algo especial -Dijo en un tono travieso, él la miro con una ceja arqueada para soltar un suspiro pesado y darle una mirada de "qué más da, solo apresúrate"- ¡Listo! -dijo la muchacha alegremente sosteniendo unos cuantos paquetes pequeños.

-Anda vamos -dijo Gajeel- que tenemos que llegar antes a donde quedamos…

-Sí -Dijo Juvia- por eso mismo me detuve a comprar algunos presentes para agradecer a esas personas por su hospitalidad con nosotros -él la miro fastidiado mientras caminaban, ella solo le hizo una mueca de desapruebo.

_Un "Como sea" fue lo que salió de los labios de Gajeel, odiaba admitirlo pero Juvia tenía razón en llevar algunos presentes aunque fuese por agradecimiento. Ambos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al lugar donde habían acordado, y vaya que a ambos casi se les salen las cuencas de los ojos al ver que era un edificio sumamente grande, no muy llamativo pero con un aspecto un poco rustico, muy bonito la verdad, ambos entraron al edificio y fueron recibidos por un hombre que se ofreció amablemente a guiarlos al piso que se dirigían, que era el siete._

-Bueno, hasta aquí los dejo -Dijo el hombre mayor mientras volvía a caminar de nuevo al elevador- por cierto, bienvenidos sean, cualquier cosa que necesiten, dudas o lo que sea, pueden consultármelo.

-Gracias/Gracias viejo -dijeron Juvia y Gajeel al mismo tiempo.

_El anciano se fue, Gajeel y Juvia buscaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta indicada según en la dirección que se les dio, entraron y vieron que era un lugar muy amplio y acogedor, Gajeel se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón mientras encendía la televisión, Juvia por su parte decidió igual que Gajeel sentarse en el sillón, y pues era lo que podían hacer para poder esperar a esas personas._

-Gajeel, deberíamos esperar a que ellos lleguen…-comento mientras miraba como este asaltaba la cocina.

-Bah, no nos dirían nada, al contrario deberían de agradecernos por poder acceder a…

_La perilla de la puerta comenzó a sonar, a lo que Gajeel y Juvia se pusieron alertas, aunque al instante bajaron la guarda al ver de quien se trataba, eran los dueños del lugar…_

-¡Juvia, Gajeel! –Dijo una voz femenina, que por lo visto sonaba muy feliz- ¡me alegra que hayan decidido aceptar!.

_**#**_

_De un rato Gajeel y Juvia decidieron salir del edificio, dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta que sus estómagos gruñeron de hambre y para su suerte había un carrito de hot-dogs frente a la entrada del edificio. _

-Oiga deme dos para llevar -Dijo el pelinegro mientras ordenaba, pero una pequeña voz lo saco de su pensamiento- ¿Qué?.

-¡Que yo estaba antes que tú en la línea! -Dijo un poco molesta una muchacha baja de estatura de cabellos celestes que era acompañada por una rubia.

-Gehee~, no te alcanzas a ver ni escuchar… porque eres muy enana.

-¿¡Que!?.

-Lo que oíste enana, ¿o ahora me vas a decir que no me escuchas hasta haya abajo?.

-¡No soy una enana! -Replico la peli azul algo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-¿Eh? -la rubia miro confundida, pues nunca antes había visto a su amiga perder la paciencia tan rápido- ¿está todo bien Levy?.

_Mientras tanto del otro lado de la calle justo enfrente de donde se encontraban Gajeel y Levy discutiendo, del otro extremo se miraban a un pelirosa y un pelinegro que pareciera que vinieran compitiendo por ver quién caminaba más rápido._

-¡Deja de pisarme los talones imbécil! –Grito Gray el cual iba unos pasos más adelante y Natsu le iba pisando los talones ocasionando que los zapatos del otro salieran de lugar constantemente.

-¡Oblígame a hacerlo marica!.

-¡Ahora veras pelos de chicle barato!.

-¿¡Que acabas de decirme ojos caidos!?.

-¡Lo que oíste imbécil!, ¿ahora me dirás que eres sordo? ¡pinche nenita!.

-¡Déjate caer puto! –Grito Natsu haciendo algunos movimientos "raros" como si en algún tipo de ring estuviese peleando.

_Natsu y Gray seguían su pelea como de costumbre, tenían esa típica relación amigo/rival, así que en la ciudad de Magnolia ya era normal verlos pelear o defenderse mutuamente cuando uno de ellos era atacado o algo, después de un rato pararon su pelea al sentir que eran observados._

-Oye, ¿Qué ese no es Gajeel y Juvia? –Cuestiono Natsu mientras tiraba bruscamente del cabello negro de Gray.

-Cierto, lo son…¡cabrón eso duele! –Protesto Gray mientras jalaba bruscamente la oreja del pelirosa.

-Sigue el camino recto Juvia y no los mires a los ojos –Decía Gajeel el cual sostenía ambos hot-dogs y hacía que al mismo tiempo Juvia caminara en otra dirección- solo finge que no has visto nada por parte de estos idiotas al igual que yo no vi nada…

-¿Eh?...Juvia cree que son algo…excéntricos… -Decía mientras era empujada por Gajeel.

-Shh, no digas nada hagamos de cuenta que no los hemos visto –Finalizo.

_**#**_

___Lucy y Levy que habían sido por completamente ignoradas, decidieron seguir con su travesía por el centro de Magnolia, visitando todas las boutiques habidas y por haber, y solo de unas cuantas salían con bolsas o cajas. Habían caminado buen rato hasta que decidieron quedarse a descansar un rato en una pequeña cafetería pero muy popular que se encontraba al lado de una de las otras boutiques igual de popular, ambas pidieron lo que iban a consumir y entablaron platica nuevamente._

-Por cierto Lucy, ¿ya has hablado con tu padre acerca de que estás saliendo con Eucliffe? –Cuestiono de la nada Mc'Garden.

-Aún no –Contestó con simpleza mientras daba un sorbo a su café y se encogía en hombros- la verdad pienso hacerlo una sorpresa –Levy la miró con una ceja alzada- ya sabes, lo invitaré al evento de esta noche, en la inauguración del local de los Strauss, llevaré de invitado a Sting y pues ahí se lo diremos todo.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso, además no creo que tú papá te diga que no salgas con Sting, si después de todo es uno de los mejores pilotos de la fuerza aérea Sabertooth –ante ese último comentario se echaron a reír y siguieron con su platica habitual.

**_#_**

_En una de las área poco deshabitadas del centro, mezclándose entre la poca multitud que había, se encontraban un grupo de varias personas, las cuales iban todas vestidas elegantemente y hasta con gabardina, como si en las calles de las ciudades más importantes estuvieran._

-Entonces, estamos con lo que hemos acordado ¿cierto? –Cuestiono una de las voces que pertenecía a un hombre.

-No le veo problema –Comentó otro.

-Mientras sea para darles "una probada" de lo que les espera, todo está perfecto –Comentó ahora la voz de una mujer.

-Empecemos… -Finalizo uno de ellos con una sonrisa ladina.

**_#_**

-Enserio Levy, de todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote, es la primera vez que te veo así de…no sé, perder la paciencia en tan poco tiempo con un tipo –Comentaba la rubia mientras en compañía de Levy salían de la cafetería.

-Estás alucinando Lucy, ¿segura que no te has metido de esos hongos alucinógenos de los que venden a las afueras? –Comento algo irritada Levy, pues todo el rato que llevaban Lucy no dejaba de molestarla con aquel sujeto grandulón- ¡mira, vamos a la boutique Blue Pegasus! –Chillo Levy mientras tomaba a Lucy del brazo y la arrastraba consigo a dicha boutique.

_Ambas amigas entraron a dicho lugar y todo era de lo más elegante y de las más finas prendas, y ¿cómo no?, si él dueño era nada más y nada menos que Bob, uno de los mejores diseñadores de modas de todo Fiore, y el cual siempre imponía todo tipo de modas, entre hombres y mujeres._

_Las cosas iban tranquilas, Lucy y Levy probándose vestidos, faldas, tacones, y un sinfín de prendas, ambas sonreían y se hacían una que otra broma, hasta que escucharon un gran estruendo y vieron a la multitud de personas pasar por un lado de ellas, las paredes, el techo y los candelabros caían por doquier. Lo único que atinaron hacer fue tirarse al suelo, eso que estaba pasando, tenía que ser una broma ¿cierto?, una broma pesada, y si no fuese así tendría que ser un mal sueño, tanto Levy como Lucy estaban tan asombradas que no cabían palabras que decir, sus voces no les funcionaban, y por si fuera poco sus cuerpos tampoco, o al menos en eso era el caso de la rubia, estaba ida, hundida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida, era ajena a todo lo que pasaba, pensando en que era un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría, pero no fue así…fue traída de vuelta a la realidad por un grito de Levy…_

-¡Cuidado Lucy! –Grito desesperadamente la pequeña peliazul al ver que uno de los tantos candelabros que había en el techo iba a caer por encima de la rubia.

-¿Eh…? –Fue lo único que articulo Lucy al posar su vista arriba y ver como aquel adorno para el techo iba hacia ella, intento moverse pero no pudo, sus pies no le reaccionaban y solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tanto que le dolían y estaba dispuesta a esperar el impacto de aquella cosa caerle encima pero nunca llego. No supo cómo ni cuándo fue retirada de aquel lugar y ya estaba al lado de Levy y ambas tumbadas en el piso y se miraron una a la otra cerciorando que estuvieran bien hasta que ambas sintieron un peso encima.

-¿¡Están bien!? –Les cuestiono.

-Tú… -Dijeron ambas- eres aquella chica… -No terminaron de hablar pues ambas cayeron inconscientes.

-No…no, ¡No! –Dijo al ver a ambas caer inconscientes- ¿¡Porque ahora niñitas!? –Exclamó con algo de molestia en la voz, otro estruendo más fuerte que el anterior se escucho acompañado de muchos escombros caer, aquella chica solo se dedico a mirar el reloj de su muñeca y luego a la rubia y la otra peliazul- Por favor date prisa…y llega pronto… -Fue lo único que dijo mientras intentaba hacer volver en sí a Lucy y Levy.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Holo~, vengo a cumplir parte del trato que tuve con un demonio azul por haber llegado al mensaje 100 (?), y claro para la Sistha Kiiro también hay mención (?), -se tira al suelo bocabajo- para los demás que leen o siguen la historia, siento tardarme un poco en actualizar -.-, pero en fin aquí la primera parte de esté cap, espero que les haya gustado xD, y Ao&Kiiro, igual para ustedes, espero que a ambos les haya gustado y ojala se hayan quedado con más dudas (?), ¿quien ayudo a Lucy y Levy?, pronto se sabráh~ (yes!, with H because is especiar (?)) en fin, ya me retiro a mi rinconcito (?)._**

**_Ch_**_acho**s.**_


	5. Presidente y su Hija pt II

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo IV.- Operación: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T.E y su H.I.J.A_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Las explosiones se hacían más sonoras y cercanas, la boutique Blue pegasus se estaba cayendo en escombros para quedar pronto en "nada". La persona que había ayudado a Levy y Lucy intentaba moverse para tratar de salir con ellas lo más pronto posible, sintió una presión en su pie izquierdo, miró de reojo para ver que era y sus sospechas se confirmaron, estaba atorado entre los escombros, soltó un par de groserías entre dientes y no le quedo opción más que cerrar con desesperación los ojos y quedarse a esperar._

-Date prisa maldita sea… -Decía entre susurros.

_-¡Desalojen el área!._

_-¡Den una última revisada para cerciorarse de que no haya más personas adentro!._

_-Díganles a esos estúpidos reporteros que se metan sus grabadoras y micrófonos por el culo._

_-¡Señor, al parecer aun hay tres personas dentro, señor!._

_-¿¡Y qué mierdas hacen aquí!?, ¡vayan por ellas!._

_Eran las palabras que escuchaba desde adentro, se reincorporo un poco al escuchar a lo lejos aquellas voces, sacándose de encima pedazos de piedras y tierra, con poca fuerza comenzó aclarar la garganta al escuchar que llamaban preguntando si había personas._

-A-aquí… -Poco audible- Por favor…a-aquí… -Una última explosión se escucho, la cual hizo temblar todo el lugar- ¡Por favor, por aquí!.

-¡Acá están! –Grito uno de ellos haciendo señales para un punto fijo.

-Esa voz… -Decía mientras corría desesperadamente- "_Que esté bien, que esté bien, que esté bien…por favor que esté bien…" _–Pensaba para si mismo al llegar al lugar de donde venía la voz y quitaba pedazos de madera, repisas, algunas partes de candelabros, hasta que escuchó un quejido y maldecir por lo bajo- ¡Hey, hey! ¿¡Estás bien!?.

-¡Oye, pero que mierdas te pasa!.

-¡Gajeel! –Grito al ver al chico moreno quitar aquellos escombros.

-¡Idiota, dijiste que te irías a buscar a ellos! –Gruñó molesto mientras se inclinaba para ayudarla a levantarse, al poco tiempo llegaron los demás a ayudar a Gajeel y las otras tres personas, este se inclino y más rápido saco a la rubia y a la pequeña peli azul de debajo- llévenlas a la salida y evadan las llamas.

-¿Y quién te crees para irnos dando órdenes? –Cuestiono uno altaneramente.

-Oye, ahora no importa quién da o no da órdenes, estas –señalo a las muchachas- necesitan atención urgentemente –Dijo severamente Gajeel, los otros a duras penas aceptaron cargando a la rubia- yo estoy bien con esta enana –dijo al ver a la peli azul pequeña en sus brazos- ella necesita ayuda –señalo con su mirada carmesí a la otra peli azul, ellos accedieron y ayudaron a la otra peli azul- Juvia…tu y yo hablaremos más tarde –Termino de decir.

-Sí… -Fue lo único que dijo ella por lo bajo.

_**#**_

_Soltó un quejido mudo, removiéndose mientras abría lentamente los ojos y los volvía a cerrar por aquella cegadora luz blanca, los volvió abrir dándose cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto totalmente blanco y aquella maldita luz, miró a un lado y vio que había otra cama, la cual estaba ocupada por una rubia que dormía plácidamente, intento pararse pero volvió a acostarse al escuchar unas voces cerca del cuarto._

-¿Cómo signe ellas? –Cuestiono la voz de un hombre mayor que suponía que era el doctor.

-Ya están mejor, se encuentran en reposo y ambas duermen ahora, doctor mi deber como ayudante de los Hearfilia, me atrevo a pedir que…ningún medio se entere de esto…quiero decir si llegasen a saber que usted atendió a Heartfilia y Mc'Garden…usted no sabe nada ¿entiende?.

-Tiene todo mi apoyo señor Bastia.

-Bueno, con su permiso debo retirarme y ver a mis muchachos.

-¡Espere joven Lyon!...hay dos personas más, no sé si formaban parte de su escuadrón o no, pero una de ellas tiene lesiones en el pie izquierdo…yo creo que debería de ir a verlas, tal vez ellos sepan algo de lo ocurrido.

-Es cierto, los había olvidado ¿Dónde se encuentran?.

-En la habitación 207.

-Gracias por la información –Se despidió del doctor mientras iba a la habitación que le fue dicha.

-¡Hey, Lyon! –Lo llamarón.

-¿Qué sucede Yuka?.

-Pudimos conseguir cierta información del sujeto ese punk que nos ayudo.

-¿Y que consiguieron?.

-Bueno, son dos y parece ser que el punk es doble agente y el otro sujeto no supimos mucho más que parece que puede ser una clase de "As", y ambos trabajan para Makarov Dreyar.

-Así que tenemos un doble agente y un "As" –Sonrió ladinamente- gracias por los datos Yuka, ve con el resto e informales que se pueden retirar.

-¿Y tú Lyon? –Le cuestiono Yuka.

-Al rato –Dijo despreocupadamente- primero tengo que ver unos asuntos, nos vemos –termino de despedirse para seguir su camino al cuarto 207, aunque no camino mucho puesto que llego rápido, iba entrar de sin avisar pero se detuvo al escuchar voces, o más bien que discutían.

-¡Está decidido no trabajaras más para él viejo!.

-¡Gajeel deja de gritar!, estoy en perfecto estado –Se señalo así misma- solo tengo fracturado mi pie es todo…no paso a mayores sol-…

-¿Por qué me mentiste? –Cuestiono, ella lo miró.

-No te mentí…yo iba rumbo para la casa y para verme con ellos…pero…todo paso muy rápido…y aparte siendo parte de ello quise ayu-…

-¿Sabes cómo se sentí? –Cuestiono de golpe ganando la atención de Juvia- ¿Sabes lo que es perder a la única familia que te queda?.

-Gajeel yo…

-Déjalo ya…mañana hablaremos con él viejo de esto.

-Gajeel, yo quiero seguir en estó…quiero…quiero formar parte de algo…hagámoslo juntos…¿Sí?.

Él pelinegro soltó un bufido de resignación y coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de Juvia- Hablaremos de eso al rato en la casa… -Ella solo sonrió y asintió, escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante –Dijo dudosa la peli azul.

-Permiso –Dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba un joven alto de buen ver uniformado, cabello plateado y unos lindos ojos rasgados.

-¿Y esté quien es? -Cuestiono de mala gana.

-Lyon Bastia a sus servicio -Se presento formalmente- unos de mis muchachos me han dicho que estabas en el atentado de Blue Pegasus -Dijo si. Rodeos.

-Ah si -Dijo con simpleza- mi hermana estaba ahí adentro, era lógico que fuera.

-Bueno, no lo juzgó yo habría hecho lo mismo –Paso sus ojos de Gajeel a Juvia, al verla ahí sentada sobre la cama, con el pie izquierdo enyesado, vendas en algunas partes junto a curitas, dentro de él algo se oprimió, y…bueno debió suponer que sin aquellos todos vendajes debería verse más bonita de lo que se ve que es…alejo esos pensamientos de él y sintió sus mejillas arder- carajo…bueno, yo solo quería corroborar que estuvieran bien…eh, me voy con permiso –Fue lo último que dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Que sujeto tan raro –Mustio Gajeel.

-Se ve que es buena persona –Gajeel la miró con el entrecejo fruncido ella solo se rio- ¿listo para la noche?.

-Sí, pensaba en no ir por tu situación…

-¡Ni hablar!, tienes que ir y eres el único que conoce bien las coordenadas de donde serán colocadas esas cosas.

**_#_**

_La noche llego pronto, y con ella aun seguían los rumores con respecto lo sucedido con la tarde en la explosión de la boutique Blue pegasus, ¿cómo dejar de hablarlo?, si en ella atentaba la vida de la hija del presidente, era de lo que se hablaría todos los días o lo que restase del año. Estaba todo listo, la inauguración que tenían preparada los Strauss, carros llegando por doquier con personas de suma importancia del país y la ciudad, reporteros, camarógrafos...en fin, está sería una noche inolvidable._

-Gracias por venir –Decía sonriente Mirajane al recibir a los invitados mientras les daba paso al lugar.

_Mientras tanto dentro del lugar, había todo tipo de personas, ejecutivos importantes, políticos, artistas y entre muchas personas más, definitivamente será de esas noches que no se olvidarán en Magnolia._

-Aún no entiendo como termine accediendo para traerte conmigo –Bufo molesto Gajeel.

-Es parte del plan y lo sabes.

-Sí pero no tendría por qué ser as-…

-¡Hey, Gajeel, Juvia! –Saludo Natsu.

-Hey –Dijo Gray en modo de saludo.

-¿Qué quieren? –Cuestiono con su tono característico Gajeel.

-¡Sabes para que putas estamos aquí sesos de tornillo!.

-¡Eso ya lo sé estúpida Salamandra!.

-Gajeel…esto… -intento llamarles Juvia.

-¡Cállate! –Le gritaron Natsu y Gajeel, ella solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No tienen remedio –Suspiro Gray algo fastidiado hasta que algo llamo su atención- Juvia, ¿Qué te paso en el pie?.

-¿Eh?... –Miró al chico que la cuestiono, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, bueno ¿Quién no lo haría con un chico tan guapo como Gray?, y bueno para ella no era novedad estar enamorada de él, desde el incidente con los de Phantom, se había enamorado de él- eh…ah…esto…y-yo…me caí de las escaleras está mañana…

-Oh…vaya…deberías tener cuidado…-Coloco una de sus manos en la nuca- _"¿Se ha caído esta mañana?, pero si está mañana la hemos visto con Gajeel y estaba en buen estado…" _–pensaba para si mismo.

-¡Has llegado! –Chillo Lucy al ver que un chico bastante apuesto, alto, rubio se adentraba al lugar con compañía de otro pelinegro, está sin dudarlo fue hacía él para echársele en los brazos y plantarle tremendo beso que al instante el correspondió mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la rubia- pensé que no ibas a venir~.

-¿Y perderme tu momento dentro de poco?, ¡ni hablar! –Contestó el rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas de galán de telenovela- por cierto, supe lo del incidente…¿segura que estás bien? –Lucy asintió- ¿no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido?.

-No, lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos Levy y yo de compras, y que llegamos a Blue Pegasus para hacer las últimas compras y ya no recuerdo nada…

-¿Enserio no recuerdan quien las ayudo?.

-No –Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio e hizo una mueca con mezcla de puchero- Sting, ¿podemos dejar por un momento de lado ese tema?, ¡mejor disfrutemos la noche!.

-Cómo tu digas –Dijo esté entre risas mientras se dejaba guiar por Lucy.

-¡Levy, déjame ser tu acompañante está noche! –Gritaron dos tipos que se encontraban acompañando a la pequeña Mc'Garden, la cual solo se limitaba a sonreírles, no podía ignorarles del todo, eran sus dos mejores amigos…

-¿Lucy ya estará con Sting? –Se cuestiono para si misma, mientras recorría el lugar con sus ojos color caramelo hasta que encontró a ambos rubios, los cuales ya se encontraban frente a otro hombre mayor de edad de cabellera rubia, Jude Heartfilia, el presidente de Magnolia…

**_#_**

_En la azotea del edificio nuevamente se encontraba un grupo de personas en círculo, sosteniendo cada uno un maletín que les entregaron a otros sujetos más._

-¿Es todo lo que tenemos que hacer? –cuestiono un sujeto con acento francés mientras jugueteaba con su bigote.

-Claro, ya saben lo que hay que hacer, recuerden que tendrán buena recompensa.

-Al carajo Sol, deja de hacer tantas preguntas y vayamos de una puta vez.

-Aria~, siempre tan grosero…pero en fin… -Dijo el sujeto llamado Sol mientras se iba alejando de aquellas personas.

-¿Creen que lo puedan hacer? –Cuestiono la misma voz femenina de antes.

-Claro que deben de poder, si no, no hubiese sido Zero él que se los haya pedido, Ángel…

-¿Siempre tienes que ser así? –dijo Con fastidio- me enfermas Midnight…

-Oigan ¿Dónde se encuentra Cobra? –cuestiono Racer.

**_#_**

_Dentro del lugar, se encontraban ya dando inicio a la inauguración, en la entrada del lugar se encontraban Mirajane y Elfman Strauss en compañía del presidente y su hija, los camarógrafos no desaprovechaban su oportunidad y sacaban fotos y grabaciones lo más que les permitían sus manos, mientras algunos reporteros tomaban nota. Por otro lado estaba Levy junto a Sting y el chico pelinegro con el cual este había llegado, se encontraban atentos a las palabras que brindaba Jude a los Strauss a los invitados, Levy seguía atenta hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención, al ver a un pelirosado y a un pelinegro dirigirse hacia una de las salidas de emergencia, luego noto como una pelirroja les seguía el paso junto a un tipo alto de cabellos largos negros y…_

-Ese tipo… -Dijo en un murmuro mientras los seguía con la mirada, ¿Qué hacía con ellos?, se fue de su lugar con el fin de seguirles dejando a Jet y Droy algo confundidos- solo iré al baño –se justifico, pues sabía de antemano que estos la seguirían.

_Camino lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, vaya que esos tacones calaban. Llego a la puerta de salida de emergencia y se encontraba en un callejón oscuro, y ya no había nadie, o eso quiso creer cuando escucho a lo lejos pasos de cómo corrían y soltaban alguna que otra maldición, de pronto la puerta se cerro de golpe, inconscientemente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no quería voltear pero tenía que hacerlo, justo cuando se volteo pudo ver a una chica peliazul un poco más alta que ella, tenía su pie izquierdo enyesado y se apoyaba en una muleta, Levy quiso ir a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ¿pero y si algo malo pasaba?, mejor lo dejaría para después así que intentando hacer todo el silencio posible intento volver al salón, claro, hasta que choco con unos botes de basura, menuda suerte la de Mc'Garden._

-Demonios… -Dijo para sí misma mientras yacía en el suelo con algo de basura sobre ella, sin mencionar las clásicas cascaras de plátano, alzo su vista al escuchar un ruido para llevarse con la sorpresa de tener a aquella chica que vio hace segundos frente a ella y apuntándola con un arma…por Zeus, ¡Iba a matarla!- e-esper-espera…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono de manera sombría la peliazul.

-S-solo sa-salí a tom-tomar algo de a-aire…¿po-podrías de-dejar de ap-apuntarme con el a-arma?.

La otra peliazul chisto algo molesta mientras guardaba el arma en un pequeño cinturón que tenía amarrado a una de sus piernas mientras el vestido que traía volvía a cubrirle, al instante tomo su teléfono puesto que empezó a vibrar –Gajeel, ah pues veras con respecto a eso…¡sí voy para allá! –Colgó rápido y volvió a tomar su muleta no sin antes dirigiré unas palabras a Levy- No vengas –dijo secamente mientras volvía a tomar su camino.

-_"¿¡Está loca!?, si apenas puede caminar y se irá así a no sé donde…" –_Pensaba Levy mientras la miraba marcharse.

_Una vez que Juvia había salido de aquel lugar, se posiciono donde según las coordenadas de Gajeel había una de las bombas que habían sido instaladas, cuando él le llamó era para informarle que las demás bombas ya habían sido desinstaladas por Natsu, Gray, Erza y él, que solo quedaba la que estaba cerca de la salida de emergencias del local. Pero al llegar a la localización donde se supone que no habría nadie, ahí se encontraban de nuevo aquellos sujetos de antes…_

_-"¿¡Aria y Sol!?" –_Pensó para sus adentro Juvia mientras se mantenía escondida detrás de unos contenedores de basura grande- _"¿¡Ellos son los que están detrás de todo esto junto a los de Oración seis!?."_

-¡Oye, te vi que apenas podías cam-… -No pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Juvia se le fue encima y le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra le indicaba que hiciera silencio.

-_"Hay…no es cierto…¿¡Que hace está niña aquí!?" –_Pensó nuevamente, suspiró pesadamente y hablo entre susurros- mira niña…no se qué demonios haces aquí, hay peligro de por medio, ¿Por qué me seguiste? –Levy no decía nada, solo la miraba atentamente, miró que iba a sacar algo, Zeus ahora si…¡iba a morir!, pero nada, solo la vio tecleando en un celular- espero que vengan pronto cualquiera de ellos…

-¡Hey, Aria, mira a quien acabo de encontrar! –Dijo Sol tomando por sorpresa a Juvia.

-¡Déjate de jaladas Sol, tenemos que terminar de activar esto y largarnos! –Pensó que era una de sus tantas bromas pero al ver que Sol traía consigo a Juvia y otra muchacha- pero que…

-¡Es Juvia!~ -Dijo cantarinamente mientras señalaba a la nombrada- y una mocosa –Señalo a Levy.

-¡Oye! –Protesto Levy al momento en que pateaba a Sol en la entre pierna y hacía que soltara a ambas.

-Que sorpresa verte Juvia, pensamos que habías desaparecido junto a Gajeel –Comento Aria formando una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Juvia?, ¿Te llamas Juvia? –La cuestiono Levy.

-¡No es momento para presentaciones niña! –Dijo Juvia con su voz nerviosa- esperen… -Miró a Aria y Sol- ustedes fueron los del atentado esta tarde… -Retrocedió unos pasos pero una leve punzada en su pie hizo que formara una mueca de dolor.

-Veo que tienes ese pie mal…¿Por qué no dejas que lo revise? –Cuestiono nuevamente Aria con un tono de voz nada agradable.

-D-déjate de esas cosas Aria –hablo Juvia- ¿Tan bajo cayeron para aliarse con oración seis?.

-Eso es algo que no deba importarte Juvia~ -Comentó Sol, que al instante saco unas sogas y unos pañuelos, y al instante tomaba a Levy por los brazos hacia atrás y comenzaba a amarrarle ambas manos con la soga- Termina de activarla Aria, yo me encargo de estás mocosas.

-¡Oye para ya!, ¿¡Que crees que haces!? –Gritaba Levy al momento en sentir que sus manos eran amarradas, y después sus pies- ¡déjanos i-… -No termino de hablar porque Sol le coloco uno de los pañuelos para que no hablase ni gritara.

-Tú… -Dijo Juvia mientras intentaba sacar el arma de hace un rato pero fue en vano, puesto que Sol fue más rápido y se abalanzo sobre ella- ¡Déjame!.

-No creo que con ese pie así, puedas hacer mucho –Comento macabramente Sol, Juvia tembló levemente, pues pocas veces eran las que Sol usaba ese tono y era cuando iba serio- así que es mejor que seas buena, cooperes y deja de moverte –Termino de decir mientras la ataba de manos y pies al igual que Levy y por último saco algo de cinta adhesiva gris y le coloco en la boca a Juvia- ¿vez?, calladita y cooperando te ves más bonita~ -Volvió a hablar en su mismo tono de siempre mientras depositaba un beso por encima de la cinta.

-Ya está –Dijo Aria- ¡vámonos ya Sol! –Termino de decir Aria mientras se echaba a correr del lugar.

-De verdad siento mucho que las cosas tengan que terminar de este modo Juvia~ -Dijo Sol con su voz llena de hipocresía mientras se echaba a correr del lugar.

_-"No debería terminar así…no…no…" –_Pensaba Juvia mientras se quedaba en un estado de Shock.

-_"¡Ahora sí, voy a morir!, ¡eso te pasa por andar de buena gente y más que nada por curiosa Levy!" –_Se regañaba internamente Mc'Garden.

_Mientras ambas chicas estaban amordazadas, el tiempo empezaba a correr y la bomba pronto haría de las suyas…_

_..._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Sorry por volver hacer post, but había unos párrafos dobles (gracias por avisarme de eso Siistah xD). _**

**_holo~, no me aguante y traje la parte dos -w-; en fin no tengo mucho que decir y así, espero que para los que leen les haya gustado...so Chachos se va -w-;, (si, Levy nomás cagandola por curiosa xD) pero pronto habrá Gale c:, en fin chachos los ama (?)._**

**_PD: Sistah Kiiro, te dije que la había alargado "poquito" xD, en fin...espero que les guste :3_**

**_Ch_**_acho**s.**_


	6. Time is running out

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

**_NA: Esté capítulo muestra signos de violación, se requiere discreción al lector (?)._**

* * *

**_Capítulo V.- Time is running out._**

**_._**

**_. _**

_El tiempo empezaba a correr rápidamente frente a los ojos de Levy y Juvia con aquel aparato que tenía alguna clase de reloj o cronometro. Juvia se removía tratando de buscar algo con lo cual poder soltarse, pero con su pierna así no podía lograr mucho, y por otro lado estaba Levy, la cual solo tenía en mente que iba a morir, y ¡de que manera!, no se esperaba que fuese a terminar así y internamente se recriminaba por no hacer caso a las advertencias de Juvia y seguir sus instintos de curiosidad, y ahora estaba ahí a segundos de esperar su muerte…bueno pudo haber sido peor si aquellos sujetos se habrían quedado ahí y hubieran hecho…sabe que cosas con ellas._

___-"Juvia no…Juvia no puede terminar así…no…por favor no…" _–pensaba para sí misma, mientras miraba como los números retrocedían.

**_#_**

_Estaba oscuro, no miraba absolutamente nada, claro ¿Quién lo haría si se encontraba en una situación como la de ella?, amarrada como si de algún animal se tratara y los ojos vendados. De tantas personas que existían, ¿porque tenía que ser ella la que se encontrara en aquella situación?, ¿Qué hizo?, solo se dirigía a la inauguración del nuevo local de su jefa y termino siendo secuestrada, amarrada como algún animal de rodeo, soltó un suspiro mientras que el pañuelo con el que le fueron cubiertos sus ojos se humedecía por las lagrimas que salían de estos, contuvo un sollozo al escuchar varios pasos, se alarmo e instintivamente se removió de su lugar provocando caer al mismo tiempo al suelo, la puerta se abrió._

_-_¿Está es el rehén que nos pidió él? –Cuestiono una voz varonil, el otro hombre solo se asintió- ¿no hablas? –Cuestiono nuevamente y el otro hombre solo volvió a negar con la cabeza- cierto, me habían dicho que había un mudo haciéndole guardia, el hombre mudo se encogió de hombros- bueno, hablaré con la rehén, si gustas ve a tomar algo de aire –paso de largo mientras el mudo se hacía un lado- yo la entretendré un rato –dijo en un susurro mientras curvaba una sonrisa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

_La muchacha al escuchar cerrar la puerta emitió un sonido como jadeo, ¿Quién era?, pensaba para si misma con desesperación, ¿la matarían ya?, no lo sabía aunque tal vez podría que sí…no se escuchaba nada, así que como pudo intentaba incorporarse, pero se volvió a paralizar al momento de sentir que una mano se colocaba en su cabeza y otra en su mentón._

-Uhmm, tienes un lindo color de piel…y muy suave –Dijo aquel hombre que sostenía el mentón de la muchacha y paseaba sus dedos por sus cortos cabellos purpuras, la muchacha soltó un jadeo al sentir que era jalada del brazo para ser levantada, pero al instante dio un respingo al sentir la respiración de aquel hombre sobre su cuello y sentía como subía hacía su oído- yo soy el segundo al mando…y…solo tienes que ser una chica buena y hacer todo lo que te diga… -dijo lascivamente mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oído, la muchacha sintió estremecerse, ese sujeto debía estar bromeando…no podía estar hablando enserio…¿no?- además no te hare algo que no quieras –volvió a repetir en el mismo tono de voz de antes mientras pasaba sus manos por las caderas de la muchacha y las dirigía hacia arriba en donde se encontraban sus pechos, ella horrorizada, sin saber quién era aquel hombre, sin ver nada, y estando atada no pensó en otra cosa más que en dar un golpe con su cabeza en dirección a donde estaba el sujeto, proporcionándole un severo golpe en la nariz haciéndola sangrar al instante y haciendo retroceder al sujeto- ¡maldita zorra! –grito con odio aproximándose a la muchacha mientras ella retrocedía y escuchaba como el sujeto maldecía y se escuchaban el rudo una cremallera bajarse.

_-"No…no…¿ahora qué hago?...ahora si me van a matar…o peor aú-…" _–Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir las manos de aquel sujeto pasando por sus piernas y subiéndole el vestido y despojándola de la parte superior de este mismo, el hombre la miro con sorna, malicia y lujuria mezcladas, sonrió torcidamente mientras la volteaba para colocarla en una posición en la que quedara inclinada.

_Ella temblaba y sollozaba, iban a violarla…sentía asco, repugnancia por aquellas manos que la estaban despojando brutalmente de su ropa interior, sintió como aquel hombre se posicionaba detrás de ella y sentía algo duro rozar su intimidad..._

-Quiero oírte gritar… -Dijo él mientras le quitaba el pañuelo con el que le habían tapado la boca, los labios de ella estaban temblorosos, el sujeto se acerco a su oído, lo lamió y dijo…- y más te vale gritar maldita zorra –termino de decir al momento de penetrarla de una estocada brutal.

-¡Erik! –Fue lo que ella grito de manera desgarradora al sentir como aquel sujeto metía su asqueroso pene dentro de ella mientras seguía embistiéndola sin parar de una manera brusca y pasaba sus asquerosas manos por sus pechos pellizcando uno de los pezones con una mano y con la otra dando fuertes apretujones.

**_#_**

_Mientras a los alrededores del nuevo local de los Strauss, venían un grupo de jóvenes, unos más sonrientes que otros obviamente, mientras que otros traían mala cara._

-¡Eso ha sido demasiado fácil! –Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Natsu, que estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

-Eso lo dices tú, porque a ti nadie te molesto en el proceso de desactivarlas Salamander

-Yo lo vi como algo normal –argumento Gray- pero igual si admitiré que me puse algo nervioso al momento donde empezó a marcar con el fastidioso ruidito empezando su cuenta regresiva desde el segundo diez.

-Tomen esto como una experiencia de muchas más que vamos a tener muchachos –agrego Erza con una leve sonrisa.

-_"¿Le habrá ido bien a esa tonta?" –_pensó Gajeel al acordarse de Juvia.

-¡Ehh, Gajeel! –Le llamo Natsu- ¿Qué tanto piensas sesos de hojalata?.

-Nada que te importe salamandra inútil –Contesto bruscamente.

-Lo que digas…por cierto, cuando salimos creí a ver visto a Juvia venir con nosotros –Gajeel dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar eso, ¿Qué a ese pelos de chicle no se le pasaba nada?.

-¡Estás loco idiota!, ¿¡Como va venir Juvia!?, ella no tiene nada relacionado con esto imbécil.

-Tranquilo viejo, yo solo pregunte porque cuando salimos por la puerta trasera creí haberla visto, a lo mejor me equivoque.

-¡Ustedes! –Grito Erza llamando la atención de Gajeel y Natsu- ¡Dejen de pelear ya!.

_Pip Pip Pip Pip Pip…_

-¡Otra vez ese molesto ruidito! –Bramo Gray al escuchar aquel "pip", el resto se miró entre sí con algo de confusión.

-¿No habíamos desactivado todas las bombas ya? –Cuestiono Erza, los demás asintieron.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamo Gajeel al ver su celular _"Lo siento Gajeel, tengo problemas donde se encuentra una de las bombas, pero he descubierto que los responsables de esto han sido Aria y Sol…por favor ven pronto." _Era lo que decía el mensaje de texto que Juvia había mandado con anterioridad, esté sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Juvia, siguió por instinto el "pip" que emitían las bombas cuando se acercaban a lograr su cometido.

_Erza, Natsu y Gray, salieron corriendo detrás de Gajeel sin pensarlo tampoco, ¿Qué ocurrió para que Redfox saliera corriendo de tal forma?, era lo que pensaban mientras lo alcanzaban. Gajeel al llegar al lugar se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse con Juvia amordazada y con el yeso de la pierna fuera de está, fue con ella y comenzó a quitarle la cinta gris de la boca con brusquedad, a Juvia le dolió pero no era tiempo de quejarse._

-¡Gajeel, déjame y ocúpate de la bomba! –Le regaño Juvia.

-¡Tonta!, ¿¡Porque tuviste problemas con esto!?, ¡Ah puta madre, después me explicas! –bufo molesto mientras se dirigía al aparato que no dejaba de sonar- diez segundos…

-¡Hey! ¿¡Porque te fuiste así sesos oxidados!? –grito Natsu.

-¡Natsu, cierra la boca y ve ayuda a Gajeel! –Ordeno Erza, Natsu solo asintió y fue a donde Redfox- Gray, tu y yo ayudemos a ell-… -Erza no logro terminar de hablar puesto que antes de que le dijera a Gray que ayudara con las muchachas él ya estaba inclinado con Juvia quitando los trozos de cinta gris que había colocado Sol en ella, Erza solo suspiro y se dirigió a donde estaba Levy y le quito el pañuelo de la boca- Tranquila, todo está bien –le sonrió.

-T-tengo miedo… -Fue lo único que dijo Levy ocultando su rostro al momento de agacharlo.

-¿Estás bien? –Cuestiono Gray a Juvia al momento de quitarle por completo la cinta de las muñecas y ahora pies- ¿Qué fue lo que paso y como terminaste aquí? –cuestiono seriamente.

-Gracias por ayudarme –Dijo Juvia moviendo circularmente sus muñecas- se me estaba cortando la circulación…

-Eso lo note –Añadió Gray al ver los brazos de Juvia casi morados- ahora, contéstame lo que te pregunte –dijo con el mismo tono de voz anterior pero con algo de frialdad.

-Yo…bueno… -suspiro, no le gustaba mentir, pero se supone que ella no tenía nada que ver en este tipo de cosas, eso fue lo que acordó Makarov con ella- salí a tomar algo de aire…y cuando pude darme cuenta me habían amordazado aquí con ella –dijo en un susurro para que solo escuchara Gray y señalo con la vista a Levy.

Levy estuvo al tanto de lo que dijo Juvia, y aunque fue en un susurro logro escucharle- _"¿Por qué…porque?...no…no entiendo que es lo que pasa…sea lo que sea contén tu curiosidad Levy, mira como terminaste a causa de ella…" –_Pensó Levy.

-¡Eeh, solo quedan menos de cinco segundos! –dijo Natsu.

-Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que gritarlo Salamander –Añadió Gajeel concentradamente, miró con detenimiento los cables que había ahí de colores, dudo un poco puesto que todas las bombas eran igual pero en está había algo diferente…tres segundos.

-¡No lo vamos a lograr Gajeel! –Volvió a gritar Natsu.

-¿¡Quieres callarte!?, ¡veras como lo logro Salamandra idiota! –Bufo molesto mientras cortaba uno de los cables al azar…un segundo…

_Piuum_

-¡Lo lograste! –apoyo Juvia, quien se estaba poniendo de pie con ayuda de Gray.

-Buen trabajo Redfox –Agrego Erza.

-Pues después de todo, no tienes los sesos tan oxidados –se burlo Natsu.

-Por cierto… -Se hizo de nuevo presente la voz de Erza, lo que llamo la atención de los demás- ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? –cuestiono mirando a Levy.

-¿Eh?... –cuestiono alzando la cara y mirando a los demás- ¿Yo?... –el resto asintió y Levy por instinto se giro a ver a Juvia la cual tenía una mirada sería, pero no como las anteriores, sin o una de esas que decía "_Si no dices nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente, te deberé un favor, el que quieras."- _bueno yo…solo salí detrás de ella –Señalo a Juvia con la mirada, Juvia sudo frío al igual que Gajeel- e-es que, ella salió a tomar algo de aire…y vi que su celular cayó al suelo y…salí a entregárselo…eso es todo…

-Bueno, en vista de que no estás lastimada ni tienes heridas graves, puedes retirarte –Le dijo Erza, Levy asintió y obedeció pasando de largo por ellos, al momento de pasar por un lado de Juvia y Gajeel pudo escuchar claramente que dijeron en un tono de voz muy bajo "_Gracias/ No se te ocurra hablar con nadie de esto enana…"._

-Bien, como ya hemos terminado con todo esto, ¿les parece ir a comer algo?, con todo este ajetreo se me removió la lombriz y tengo hambre –Añadió Natsu.

-No es mala idea –Argumento Erza- ¿Qué dicen? –cuestiono mirando a Gajeel, Gray y Juvia, estos solo asintieron.

**_#_**

_Mientras tanto…ella soltando sollozos mezclados con gemidos de dolor, ¿Cuántas veces se había venido ya ese sujeto dentro de ella?, maldito mil veces maldito, maldito las veces que entraba y salía de ella, maldito las veces que la embestía, ella no era de maldecir u odiar a alguien, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que se cansara tanto a tal grado de que su asqueroso pene se cortara y dejara de entrar y salir en ella, también maldito sea por no dejarle ver la cara…aunque de algún modo lo agradecía internamente, tal vez así nunca podría verlo a la cara una vez que saliera de allí…bueno si es que salía, aunque prefería que la mataran ahí mismo a dejarla seguir viviendo con esperma de ese bastardo dentro de ella. Una vez más aquel sujeto se salió de ella, la giro hacía el frente y volvió a penetrarla mientras deleitaba su asquerosa boca con los pechos de ella y su lengua pasaba por sus pezones._

_-_¡Aaagghhh! –Soltó un gruñido ronco al derramarse dentro de ella nuevamente como por enésima vez y después seguía embistiéndola una y otra vez hasta que por fin salió de ella y no entro nuevamente, limpió con un trapo sus manos y su miembro para volver a colocar sus pantalones como al principio, su teléfono sonó, lo vio y sonrió- Es hora de irnos niña.

_Ella no decía nada, algo que le molesto al sujeto, estaba cansada…cansada era una palabra corta, además se sentía sucia…muy sucia…sintió que era jalada del brazo nuevamente._

-¿No me escuchaste zorra? –Cuestiono con un tono de voz diferente al de hace rato, ahora parecía suave y tranquilo- Dije que nos iríamos, acomódate la ropa.

-…No…puedo… -Fue lo único que dijo, y era lógico ¿Cómo iba a poder acomodarse la ropa si estaba amarrada de las manos?, y la soga con la que sus pies fueron atados había sido rota al momento en que ese asqueroso le abrió las piernas bruscamente, dio un respingo nuevamente al sentir esas malditas manos sobre ella.

-Tranquila mocosa, solo te acomodo la ropa –dijo con desprecio mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y le acomodaba el vestido a modo que se viera deslocado- hora de irnos.

_La volvió a mirar, y únicamente con las manos amarradas y los ojos vendados la guió por un pasillo hasta llegar a una salida en la cual un coche los esperaba y subieron, el coche avanzo por un buen rato, ¿Qué harían con ella?, "ojala me maten a las afueras", era lo que ella pensaba, hasta que el coche se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, la jalaron del brazo nuevamente y la bajaron con brusquedad del coche._

-Puedes irte, no nos eres útil ya –Dijo de nuevo el sujeto- uhmm…aunque la pasamos muy bien no lo voy a negar…estrechita –ante esas palabras la muchacha dio un respingo- ¡ya venga!, que no voy hacerte nada de nuevo, y para que veas mi gratitud de lo bueno que lo pase contigo te quitare el pañuelo de los ojos -¿Qué ese estaba loco?, ¿dejaría ver su asqueroso rostro a ella?- no, tampoco pienses que te dejare verme niñita –Coloco un arma en la espalda de ella- te quitare el pañuelo, pero la cosa será así, te descubro los ojos y sigues con tu camino sin voltear atrás, o de lo contrario no dudare en tirar del gatillo…¿entendiste? –Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza…como si deseara verle la cara, pensaba para sí misma, mientras sentía como el nudo de aquel pañuelo era aflojado.

_Dejo que el pañuelo le pasara por el rostro, se sentía húmedo…estaba empapado de sus mismas lagrimas…no se movió del lugar hasta que escucho que el coche arranco por completo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar…su mirada era vacía y sin brillo, comenzó a caminar y miró alrededor, se encontraba en Magnolia ya. Camino y camino hasta que sus piernas flaquearon y se dejo desplomar en el suelo para sentir el duro concreto, pero su caída nunca llego, al contrario de eso fue sostenida por unos brazos…y ese perfume…_

-…Erik… -Dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo mientras de sus ojos volvían a brotar lagrimas.

-¿¡Kinana!? –Exclamo él, al momento de verla pensó que era cualquier otra persona e iba a dejarlo pasar por alto, pero justo cuando paso por un lado se desplomo cayendo a sus brazos- ¿¡Qué demonios te paso Kinana!? –la movió un poco- ¡carajo, respóndeme!.

-E-ellos… -Sollozo tras sollozo era lo que se escuchaba venir de ella y su tono bajo de voz no ayudaba mucho, pero Erik tenía su oído muy desarrollado, por lo tanto podía entenderlo-…me…el-ellos…me violaron… -termino de decir mientras soltaba el llanto, por otro lado los ojos de Erik se ensancharon y sus pupilas se encogieron, la apretó contra sí mismo en su pecho, ¿Quién se atrevería hacerle eso a Kinana?…su, hermosa y pura Kinana…sintió algo levemente pesado que cayó en su pierna, miró para ver que era encontrándose con un pañuelo acompañado de una nota.

_Eso es solo el principio de todo lo que haremos si no nos pagas  
Todo lo que nos debes todo tu circo y tú Cobra._

-_"Esos malditos…" –_Pensó con ira mientras apretaba con odio dicho pañuelo y de tal fuerza se hacía añicos el pedazo de papel- _"Juro que me las van a pagar malditos…si yo caigo ustedes también malditos hijos perra."._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_¡Holo!~, siento mucho la tardanza!, es que tenia flojera (?), y bueno, paso a dejar continuación de este fanfic :3, que espero que les haya gustado...-se siente apenada porque es su primer escrito en forma de "violación" (?)- lo dejo a sus criterios...y bueno, Ao&Kiiro...aquí está la violación que tanto querían (?), en fin...yo mejor me rajo ya...espero sus sexys reviews (?), so ya...me retiro~._**

**_Ch_**_acho**s.**_


End file.
